falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of Wales
The Republic of Wales, also known as the Welsh Republic or Wales, is a post-war group located in the British Isles in the former territory of Wales. It's a republic founded in the aftermath of the Welsh Rebellion and acts as the successor state to Wales but this time as an independent and sovereign nation free from English rule and is a major ally of the New Republic of Ireland. History Background and Origins For hundreds of years, Wales was a country that was ruled by the English since the days of King Henry VIII. In the late 21st Century during the European Wars, Welsh separatist groups were formed and pushed for secession from the United Kingdom which they saw as a failing nation. The British responded violently and this turned the Welsh separatists from activitsts to terrorists and waged a war of independence against the British and their rule over Wales. The fighting had continued and destabilized the United Kingdom even when the bombs fell on October 23rd, 2077. Fallout shelters had been constructed and thousands of Welsh citizens fled underground as the world was swept in nuclear fire. As the ashes settled, Great Britain lied in ruins as her majesty was no longer in power and her capitol city of London lied in ruins. Decades after the Great War had ended and the fallout had finally seeped in, the Welsh survivors got out and began exploring the post-nuclear wasteland that spanned all across the British Isles. Wales was able to survive and didn't suffer as much damage than the rest of the former United Kingdom, especailly England, but it still lied in ruins and many factions were formed and took over the region. Rebellion and Foundation For many years, Wales was split among the many warring factions that ruled the Welsh ruins with Cardiff being divided among three separate fatctions all fighting for control. One day however in 2162, the neighboring Kingdom of England, seeking to expand and reunite the British Isles in an attempt to restore the pre-war British monarchy, launched an all out invasion of Wales in an attempt to annex the nation and unite all of Britain. The Welsh were able to put their differences aside and joined forces to form the Welsh Liberation Front and waged a war of independence against the English in an attempt to establish a sovereign and independent republic in Wales. The Welsh were able to hold the line abd push the English back twice and recieved aid and support from the New Irish Republic and it helped bolster their resolve. The Welsh of Cardiff would be besieged by the English two times and during the Second Battle of Cardiff, English Military Commander and knight Sir Adam Richardson III took part in the battle and lead the English troops. During the battle, he and his men found themselves stuck in central Cardiff and Sir Adam was eventually shot dead by a Welsh sniper named Andreas Baglan and the English eventually retreated and fled from the city. By the year 2168, England signed the Treaty of Cardiff and the Welsh won the rebellion and the Republic of Wales was officially established bordered only by the Dominion of Wales, and English province in western Wales and was mostly made up of the ethnic English minority and small pockets of royalists in the region which the Welsh republicans expelled from the country. Post-Rebellion Growth The Welsh Republic spent much of its early years developing and establishing a stable government and social and political system after gaining their independence from the English. The Welsh elected Brice Branwaladr to serve as the country's first president and he spent his entire time in office working hard to develop the newly emerged Welsh state. The Welsh Liberation Front was reformed into a pre-war military and a national police force and social services with the needed resources and established a legislative body called the Senedd. From 2172 - 2198, the Welsh state grew and managed to become a strong and stable land while its neighbor, the Dominion of Wales, struggled due to peasant revolts and the infigthing within the English royal government. Frontier War and Britain The years following the end of the Welsh Rebellion were peaceful as the Republic of Wales grew and flourished and was eventually cut off when a border wall was built by the English authorities in the Dominion of Wales to the east to cut off the English province from the rest of the Wales which saw many subjects defect to the republic. Following the outbreak of the Frontier War in 2267, many refugees from New Ireland fled to Wales to temproarily settle as the New Republic fought off against The Celts across Ireland and many refugees were sent back to fight for their country after beign trained and armed by the Welsh Forces. Once the war ended in 2281, the refugees returned and were re-settled back into their home country, but it was soon discovered that the Kingdom of England was supporting the Celts all along leading to the rise of tensions and the eventual formation of the Gaelic Coalition. The Wales joined the coalition along with the Scottish Republic and by June of 2282, coalition troops landed in Wales and began laying siege to Enlgish Dominion of Wales in the Welsh Campaign of the War in Britain. Government The Republic of Wales is a parlamentary republic based around the government of the pre-war Republic of Ireland with similiar values. The Welsh government promotes the beliefs of unity and independence for the Welsh people and actively opposes any form of imperialism and colonialism. The head of state is the President, also known as the Llywydd, and holds executive powers while the Prime Minister, also known as the Prif Weinidog, is the head of government and is the leader of the parliament, the Senedd. Military Main Article: Welsh Republican Armed Forces Territory Prior to 2282, the Welsh Republic controlled the western and central part of south Wales, with the boundary between it and the Kingdom of England's Dominion of Wales being marked by a line east of Cardiff along which a wall was later constructed. Both the Republic and Kingdom claimed parts of north Wales, though with the difficulty of crossing the mountainous, sparsely populated Welsh countryside, their presence was very limited. Prior to 2282, the Welsh Republic was divided into 11 counties which acted as local political divisions. Pre-2282 Counties *'Cardiff:' Pre-war Cardiff City and County, including the capital city of Cardiff and surrounding area. Most populous county with almost 100,000 people by 2282. *'Caerphilly:' Located in the eastern part of the mountainous "Welsh Valleys" region, centered around the town of Caerphilly. Closely resembles pre-war county borders *'Merthyr Tydfil:' Northwest of Caerphilly, centered around town of Merthyr Tydfil, in the "Welsh Valleys" Region. Includes a number of revived iron and coal mines in the area. *'Rhondda Cynon Taf:' Identical to the borders of the pre-war county, located in Welsh Valleys region, consisting of five major river valleys, the Rhondda, Cynon, Fawr and Fach, Ely, and Taff. Home to multiple coal and iron mines reactivated as part of the Industrial Revival. Largest towns are Pontypridd and Aberdare. *'Vale of Glamorgan:' Coastal area south of Cardiff, Rhondda Cynon Taf, and Bridgend, largest town in the port of Barry. Also the location of the pre-war Cardiff Airport and RAF St. Athan. In the postwar period, these airfields house most of the Welsh Republic's relatively small air force. *'South Powys:' Southern part of the pre-war county of Powys, with Welsh Republic control only extending up to the town of Brecon as of 2280. Home to the Brecon Beacons, the highest mountains in the Republic (not counting areas in north Wales that are claimed, but not de-facto controlled), and often used as a training ground for the Welsh Republican Army, much as they were used by the British Army before the war. *'Bridgend:' County northwest of Glamorgan, centered around a major regional center, the town of Bridgend, and the Ogmore River. The county includes part of the south coast of Wales, while the northern part is in the mountainous Welsh Valleys region. *'Neath-Port Talbot:' Centered around of Neath and Port Talbot, a pre-war industrial towns that now are home to the reactivated steel mills, albeit now using scrap metal instead of iron ore for much of their source material. Includes the seaport of Port Talbot, and an area in the Valleys to the north. *'Swansea:' Second largest county in the Welsh Republic, centered around the second-largest city of Swansea. Home to a major seaport and various revived industries, including processing of various metals such as copper, though like the mills in Port Talbot, many use recycled scrap instead of ore as feedstock. *'Carmarthen:' County east of Swansea centered around the town of Carmarthen. As it is farther from the nuclear impacts that struck much of England, by 2282, the county remains relatively agriculturally fertile. *'Pembrokeshire:' Western tip of Wales jutting out into the Irish Sea, major towns include Pemborke, Fishguard, Haverfordwest, Milford Haven, and Tenby. In addition to agricultural production, it is also a center of trade, with ships traveling to and from the New Republic of Ireland and Independent State of Ulster from Fishguard and Pembroke. Post-2282 *'Newport' *'Monmouthshire' *'North Powys' *'Anglesey' *'Aberystwyth' *'Gwynedd' Category:Post-War Countries Category:British Isles